First Valentine
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Periode percintaan seorang Haruno Sakura sangat tidak wajar. Dimulai setelah Valentine dan diakhiri sebelumnya. Pernah merayakan? Tentu saja tidak / Pertunangan NaruHina /Kehadiran sang mantan/ "What are you waiting for?" / "I need you now." / "Stop it!" / AU / OS /


**First Valentine**

by Cha KristaFer

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) and misstypo(s), no lemon.

.

_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura! (28 Maret)

_Happy Reading, Minna-san_!

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

.

.

.

"_Valentine_?" Sakura menggeleng dengan tidak sabar kemudian tertawa geli, "aku tidak pernah berminat dengan perayaan aneh seperti itu. Kecuali aku tertarik dengan barang-barang yang dijual. Tapi untuk merayakannya. _Definetly not_!"

Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu mulai berjalan kembali, menghentakkan sepatu berhak tingginya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ujung mantel musim dinginnya berkibar menimbulkan kesan anggun. Meninggalkan sang sahabat yang langsung berdecak kesal namun tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei, Saku," panggil Yamanaka Ino sembari melirik kanan kiri jalan, bola matanya bersinar menjelajahi area pertokoan yang kini sudah ramai dengan nuansa hari kasih sayang yang masih akan berlangsung sekitar seminggu lebih lagi—hari minggu tepatnya.

"Hmm?" Sakura yang tetap tidak berminat merayakan _valentine _itu pun tidak dapat menolak euforia sekitarnya. Sisi feminimnya begitu menikmati waktu luangnya selepas bekerja di malam sabtu ini dengan menemani sahabat sedari kecilnya itu membeli bahan-bahan untuk percobaan membuat coklat. Tak mengindahkan jika butiran-butiran salju semakin intens berjatuhan di jalanan yang dipijaknya.

Yeah~ si nona Yamanaka memang pintar merangkai bunga dan _fashion_. Tapi untuk urusan dapur? Ck! Jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Sakura.

"Setidaknya kalau kau mau putus, jangan cari waktu sebelum _valentine _dong. Jadi kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya melewati malam penuh kasih sayang dengan kekasih. Masa berkali-kali menjalin hubungan selalu saja berstatus _single _saat-saat begini?" Ino berdecak heran. Sedangkan yang dikomentari hanya tertawa lepas sebagai tanggapan dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Memang perjalanan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura itu tidak semonoton kelihatannya. Jangan dikira karena ia selalu sendirian di malam _valentine _kemudian ia di cap sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak menarik. Ckckck. Para _cupid _pasti akan tertawa mengejek kepada kalian.

Haruno Sakura merupakan seorang wanita yang dapat menarik perhatian lelaki manapun jika ia menginginkannya. Dari segala sisi ia memiliki kelebihan namun tetap saja kekurangan tak lepas dalam pribadinya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa putri tunggal Haruno itu memiliki daya pikat yang tak kalah dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Memang ia tak se-_hot _lekukan tubuh Ino, namun ia dapat menunjukkan bahwa ia tak kalah _sexy _nan menggoda. Bentuk tubuhnya yang pas, tidak terlalu berlebihan atau kekurangan. Entah dari cara Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang tak terlalu terbuka namun mengundang tatapan, disertai gerak-geriknya saat bersikap. Cukup membuat bola mata pria terpaku untuk sesaat. Dengan beberapa poin yang cukup meyakinkan itu, setidaknya Sakura pasti pernah memiliki pasangan.

Hanya saja memang agak aneh karena tidak ada yang bertahan lama. Alasannya bukan karena adanya pihak ketiga. Namun, Sakura selalu merasa tidak cocok setelah menjalani hubungan sekian lama.

Karena itu, Sakura hingga kini bersikap santai dengan Ino yang masih saja bersungut-sungut mengenai periode percintaannya.

"Jangan tertawa begitu! Kau lima kali berpacaran dalam enam tahun ini, tapi kenapa semuanya harus di mulai setelah _valentine _dan berakhir sebelum _valentine_?! Aku tidak habis pikir, tidak ada yang bertahan hingga 1 tahun. Padahal mereka semua baik dan cocok denganmu. _What are you waiting for_?" cecar Ino yang sekarang menarik Sakura memasuki toko yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai orang untuk mencari bahan-bahan pembuatan coklat atau membeli yang sudah jadi.

Sakura membantu mengambil keranjang kecil dekat pintu masuk kemudian membimbing Ino kederetan _dark chocolate_.

"Ya, memang mereka semua baik. Sangat baik. Namun aku tidak cocok. Masa aku harus memaksakan perasaanku? Bukan begitu caranya, Ino sayang," ucap Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menoleh pada Ino yang sedang mencari bubuk perasa _mocca _tepat di rak sebelahnya, "Shikamaru tidak terlalu suka manis, 'kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Hu-um." Ino mengangguk, "akan kutambahkan bubuk _mocca _saja nanti biar tidak terlalu pahit."

Mereka bergerak semakin cepat saat melihat antrian kasir mulai kosong dan menunda pembicaraan mengenai mantan Sakura. Wanita beriris _emerald _itu tersenyum kecil, terlepas dari omelan sang sahabat yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali didengarnya ketika memasuki bulan bernuansa pink sungguh membuat hati dan telinganya tentram seperti sedia kala.

Setelah semua bahan didapatkan, mereka segera beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing yang masih berada dalam satu area perumahan.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Sakura saat melepaskan sepatunya.

"_Okaeri_, Saku! Ayo cepat ganti baju, makan malam telah siap," sahutan wajib yang biasa terdengar dari sang nyonya rumah saat menyambut kepulangan Sakura di malam hari tepat sebelum makan malam.

"Oke!"

Sakura berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Menutup pintu dengan bantingan lumayan keras dan langsung merubuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Desahan nyaman beserta lelah terdengar jelas dalam kamar tidurnya.

Sakura teringat akan kalimat terakhir Ino sebelum berpisah dengannya. "Jangan terpaku pada satu pria. Kalau kau berjodoh pasti bertemu lagi entah dengan cara apa."

"_Valentine _ya—" Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri, meraih sebuah guling untuk didekapnya dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya, "—tentu saja aku ingin merayakan _valentine_. Tapi bukan dengan mereka," desahnya.

Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya, terbayang wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dengan siapa ia merayakannya?" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Kau dicari Naruto, katanya ia bingung dengan aplikasi kontrak yang diterimanya. Sepertinya ada kesalahan dengan syarat yang dilampirkan," ujar Tenten salah satu rekan kerjanya sambil berlalu menuju ruangan rapat.

"Ah? Oke," sahut Sakura segera beranjak dari kursinya, bergerak menuju ruangan kantor lainnya yang paling ramai penghuninya. Berkas-berkas betebaran di atas meja, bahkan di lantai ruangan. Sepertinya sedang dilakukan _filter _berkas mana yang sudah dapat dikirim ke kantor pusat setelah nantinya mendapat persetujuan sang kepala divisi. Memang bulan ini perusahaan mereka kebanjiran _order_.

Sakura melangkah pelan, terkadang berjinjit agar tidak menginjak apapun yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Melewati para lelaki yang terus saja menggodanya bahkan bersiul kencang. Hingga mencapai seorang pria yang duduk manis di sudut lantai ruangan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan karena sudah berkali-kali diacak oleh sang pemilik.

"Naruto."

"Sakura?! Syukurlah kau bisa datang cepat! Aku bingung mengurus ini. Bagian _marketing _katanya sudah konfirmasi dengan Shizune-_san _saat menanyakan syarat pengajuan dan katanya diperbolehkan. Hanya saja saat aku menyerahkan ke pusat masih dimintakan kartu identitas yang bersangkutan. Sedangkan pemohon memang sejak awal tidak punya dan hanya diganti surat pengesahan pejabat setempat. Aku coba menghubungi Shizune-_san _tapi tidak aktif. Pusat juga sedang ada _meeting _dadakan, lantas aku harus bagaimana? Lagian kenapa harus ada perubahaan aturan saat aku yang bertugas sih?! Aku tanya kemana-mana juga yang lain belum sepenuhnya mengerti," terang Naruto frustasi.

Memang Naruto seharusnya bukan di bagian _marketing staff _atau_ credit team_, melainkan bagian penagihan hutang-piutang. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah soal uang yang harus dibayarkan saat jatuh tempo. Ia hanya bertugas _blocking _saat Shizune-_san _sedang cuti melahirkan. Ia dipilih karena sebenarnya cukup pintar dalam bernegosiasi dan meng-_handle _pengumpulan syarat para _marketing _dan _surveyor_.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat mendengarkan Namikaze Naruto menggerutu tiada hentinya. Kemudian Sakura menjelaskan solusi yang mungkin bisa Naruto mendesah lega.

"Oke, _thanks_, Saku. _You are my savior_." Naruto memberikan senyuman lebarnya, "aku akan mentraktirmu selepas kerja. Kita coba _cafe _yang baru buka di dekat sini. Beruntung hari ini kita hanya setengah hari bekerja. Akan kuajak Hinata-_chan _dan kau bisa ajak Ino. Bagaimana?" tawarnya antusias.

"Whooaaaaa~ kau berniat mentraktir kami?"

"Yap! Sudah pasti, 'kan? Aku dikelilingi para wanita cantik, masa aku tidak menjamu kalian dengan baik?" sergah Naruto seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ku pegang janjimu, Tuan Namikaze," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Tentu saja, Nona Haruno. Aku sudah berjanji kepada **dia**. Dan ini salah satu caraku," bisik Naruto, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan sedikit kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berdentang nyaring beberapa kali, menandakan datangnya pengunjung _cafe _lebih dari satu orang.

"Selamat datang di Sannin _cafe_!" seru beberapa pegawai _cafe _serempak dengan ramahnya. Ini lah ciri khas dari _cafe _yang mewajibkan salam penyambutan oleh seluruh pegawai. Sambutan yang tak kalah hangatnya dengan ruangan yang mereka masuki ini membuat mereka membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

Naruto menggandeng Hinata sang kekasih sekaligus penuntun Ino dan Sakura di belakangnya, menuju sebuah meja bundar dengan sofa dua sisi berhadapan yang masing-masing membentuk setengah lingkaran, sehingga dapat diduduki enam orang. Tempat yang cukup bagus karena terletak di sebelah kaca yang menyajikan pemandangan luar.

Seorang pelayan mendekati mereka dan dengan sigap mencatat seluruh pesanan mereka dengan gerakan sopan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau ini bukan hanya sekedar traktiran biasa ya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang sepasang kekasih yang hari ini terlihat begitu mesra. Terlalu berdekatan membuat dirinya curiga.

"Aha! Akhirnya ada yang peka juga," sahut Naruto riang. Pria berkulit tan itu menatap Hyuuga Hinata sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum kecil. "hei, _Hime_. Bisa kita umumkan saat ini juga? Aku sudah tidak sabar menyebarkan kabar bahagia ini," tanyanya dengan kerlingan tak tertahan dari mata birunya.

Aura kebahagiaan menguar pekat dari sepasang kekasih yang terlihat begitu kontras dari segi kepribadian. Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan. Bingung, penasaran dan semakin tak sabaran.

"Ada apa sih? Langsung katakan saja, Naruto!" Ino yang tak sabaran bahkan sampai menunjuk Naruto dengan garpu yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Terlalu lama. Aku tidak mau keburu hilang napsu makanku karena melihat drama _lovey-dovey _kalian," sambung Sakura setengah iri.

"Oh-hooww~ _slow_, _Girls_." Naruto semakin tergelak tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudah beritahukan saja, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata pelan menepuk pelan punggung tangan kekasihnya. Rona merah telah menghiasi wajah mungilnya yang seputih susu.

"Oke. Karena calon istriku—" Naruto menarik bahu Hinata agar lebih mendekatinya, "—kami akan mentraktir kalian sepuasnya hari ini untuk merayakan pertunangan kami yang sudah resmi sejak kemarin malam. Jangan lupa sekalian doakan kami cepat menikah," tambahnya Naruto seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hooaaa! _Omedetou_, Hinata! Naruto!" ucap Sakura dan Ino serempak.

"Akhirnya ada yang menyusulku juga. Hebat kau, Rubah pirang." Ino melayangkan kedipan mautnya pada dua sejoli itu.

"Aku harap setelah kami, Sakura-_chan _juga secepatnya menyusul. _What are you waiting for_?" ucap Hinata, memandang lembut Sakura yang juga memberikan seulas senyuman kecil padanya.

"Ya, semoga. _Arigatou_, Hinata."

Ucapan tulus walaupun tak sepenuhnya merupakan jawaban dari Sakura membuat yang lain hanya mendoakan yang terbaik bagi wanita cantik itu. Di antara mereka, memang sosok Sakura yang paling tertutup mengenai isi hatinya apalagi dalam beberapa tahun ini.

Terasa sudah cukup mereka semua terdiam. Ino menghela napas kemudian menepukkan tangannya dua kali.

"Yosh! Sebagai bentuk perayaan pertunangan kalian ini, kami hanya ditraktir di _cafe _sederhana?" protes Ino, rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring gelengan kepalanya, "_no wine_? _no alcohol_? _no party_?"

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar sang wanita yang memang _hobby _menenggak minuman keras itu. "Kau merayu kami, Ino? Sudah untung kami beritahu dan traktir kalian. Bisa saja bukan kalau kami tutup mulut?"

"Tapi benar juga loh. Paling tidak kita adakan party saja sendiri. Di apartemen Hinata atau _penthouse _milikmu juga tidak masalah. Cukup sediakan segelas _wine _saja agar si nona Yamanaka itu tidak mabuk. Aku bilang segelas bukan sebotol," sahut Sakura seraya menyeringai kecil kepada Ino yang langsung memberikan tinju kecil di lengan atasnya.

"Auch. Hei, itu benar tahu! Aku tidak mau membopongmu saat mengantarmu pulang ke apartement. Kau selalu berpikir yang kau gelayuti itu Shikamaru. Kau tahu kita terlihat seperti apa?" cecar Sakura, iris matanya menajam, "lesbi. Dan itu memalukan," desisnya sedikit menggerutu.

Ino yang baru saja diceramahi hanya dapat memberikan senyuman bersalah. Ia sadar kalau selama ini yang direpotkan olehnya ketika mabuk dan Shikamaru jauh darinya. Hanya sahabat merah mudanya ini yang mau menolongnya.

"Sakura, Ino. Sudahlah jangan bertengkar," ucap Hinata halus untuk menghilangkan suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba muncul. Serentak Sakura dan Ino bersikap biasa kembali.

"Naruto-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan? Di apartemenku saja tidak apa-apa. Jadi kalau salah satu ada yang mabuk bisa menginap. Ya?"

Beberapa saat Naruto berpikir mengenai ide dari sang calon istri.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Malam ini pukul delapan di tempatku. Aku tidak ingin kediaman kekasihku didatangi petugas keamanan setempat karena adanya laporan kita terlalu lepas kendali dan membuat telinga orang lain panas semalaman. Tapi aku punya satu syarat. Aku ingin kalian memakai pakaian semi-formal. _How about dress_? _No jeans. Deal_?"

"_Deal_!" sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan disertai senyuman lebar dari keduanya. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat kekompakan mereka.

"Jangan lupa ajak dia juga, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berbicara dengan suara kecil sehingga hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"_As you wish, Hime_. Aku bahkan telah memastikannya tadi pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aisshh~ lama sekali si _forehead_," gerutu Ino yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu Sakura keluar. Kali ini, ia mengenakan dress berwarna _beige _yang hampir menyerupai warna kulit. Mini _dress _tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya ketat dengan panjang hanya dua jengkal dari pinggul. _Like as usual_. Selalu menyukai segala sesuatu pakaian minim. _But she is not bitch._

Ino yang sudah lelah menggedor kamar Sakura memutuskan duduk di sofa panjang, menyilangkan sebelah kakinya. _Hell_, yeah, membuat pahanya makin terlihat dan memungkinkan mengintip sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Ino menyesap sedikit _softdrink_, tidak mempedulikan jika lipstik warna merahnya sedikit memudar.

"Jangan-jangan ia tertidur saat memakai _underwear_, huh?"

"Siapa yang tertidur saat memakai _underwear_, Ino _pig_?" tanya Sakura mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sudah tidak sabaran. Tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "buat aku mabuk dulu, baru aku akan tertidur saat melepaskan itu, bukan memakai. Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya meninggalkan Ino.

"_Damn_! Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa lama sekali hanya untuk menikmati _party _Naruto ini? Tidak akan ada pria lain yang melihat seberapa _hot_-nya kita tahu."

"_Well, look at yourself_. Kau rupanya tidak sadar. Kau seperti ingin mengajak pria untuk melakukan _one night stand_. Dengan siapa, Ino sayang?" tanya Sakura mengejek.

Ino melirik sahabat merah mudanya dari atas ke bawah. "_Not bad_ untuk ukuran membuang-buang waktu kita," ucapnya tak mempedulikan perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengenakan _dress _warna merah bertali tipis, bahannya begitu halus, jatuh melekat sempurna membentuk tubuh Sakura dengan panjang di atas lutut sedikit yang telah dilapisi oleh mantel bulu hangatnya. Sakura yang dikomentari seperti itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian berjalan mendahuli Ino keluar dari apartemennya menuju mobil Ino yang sudah terpakir manis semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

Masih dengan kegemarannya Ino mengomentari apapun bahkan siapapun yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan, membuat mereka tidak terasa kini telah berada di taman kecil dalam _penthouse _Naruto yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul. Taman kecil yang dilindungi oleh lapisan kaca yang dapat dibuka tutup pada bagian atasnya, sehingga dapat digunakan jika cuaca tidak mendukung.

Hei! Naruto yang seorang pegawai biasa mampu memilki _penthouse_? Ckckck, jangan salah.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu bekerja menjadi bawahan orang lain. Cukup ia meminta kepada sang ayah atau kakek, maka ia diperbolehkan bekerja dan langsung menduduki jabatan apapun di perusahaan keluarganya.

Namun Naruto memilih mencoba berkarir dari bawah di tempat lain. Percobaan agar ia lebih mengerti dan menghargai para _frontliner _yang merupakan fondasi dari sebuah perusahaan. Sehingga tiba saatnya ia menduduki jabatan yang memikul tanggungjawab paling berat itu sudah siap.

Naruto yang berambut acak-acakan hingga terkesan liar. Kini mengenakan kemeja santai berwarna biru tua yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga sesiku dipadu dengan celana formal. Sungguh, Naruto merupakan salah satu pria terbaik yang dapat menyegarkan matamu dalam sekejap.

Bersanding dengan Hinata yang memilih dengan gaun panjangnya berwarna biru muda. Mungkin menyesuaikan dengan _outfit _Naruto. Terlihat paling kalem di antara orang-orang liar ini.

Baru beberapa saat mereka ingin menyantap steak buatan koki pribadi Naruto, bel berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu.

"Kau mengundang orang lain lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran. Diliriknya Hinata yang hanya mengulas senyum kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Ladies_." Naruto beranjak pergi.

Dan saat ia kembali, Sakura langsung merasa tegang. Aliran pembuluh darahnya terhenti, membuat dirinya membeku di kursi yang didudukinya. Napasnya tertahan sesaat.

"_Ladies_, ucapkan selamat datang untuk tamu special kita hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru."

"Shika?!"

"Kau tidak memberitahu mengenai _party _Naruto padaku, Sayang?" Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino yang telah berdiri dari duduknya. Merangkul pinggang wanita itu mesra, kemudian mengecup serta melumat bibir Ino sesaat. Membuat Ino melenguh kesenangan dalam hati.

"Tidak. Naruto hanya mengajakku dan Sakura," jawab Ino menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memutuskan mengundang kedua pria yang kalah tampannya dari aku ini di saat-saat terakhir. Beruntungnya mereka juga mau datang," ujar Naruto yang sudah menempel kembali di samping Hinata.

"Hn, beruntung aku tidak sedang ada pekerjaan atau keluar kota, Dobe."

_Oh, my God!_

Suara berat khas pria dewasa mengudara. Kedataran dan nada dinginnya tak berubah. Pria itu begitu memikat, begitu maskulin. Rahang wajah yang semakin menegas seiring bertambahnya usia, tatapan mata yang tetap setajam elang dan manik sekelam malam yang selalu memancarkan gairah hanya saat bertatapan dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. _Pheromone _kejantanannya mengudara dengan bebasnya hingga mencapai sisi feminin seorang Haruno Sakura.

Berjalan dengan salah satu tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celananya, langkah perlahan namun pasti, pandangan penuh daya pikat yang tertuju pada sepasang mata _emerald_. Tanpa banyak menit terlewati, kini Sasuke sudah berada begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Aroma _aftershave _dan kelembutan vanilla bercampur menimbulkan aroma seks yang kuat di antara keduanya.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke," desahnya dalam napas tertahan.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Sasuke hanya menarik kursi kosong tepat di sebelah kanan Sakura. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari, namun Sasuke membawa kursi tersebut lebih mendekat, memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

Tapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tahu bahwa perasaan rindu tengah menyiksa kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut. Yang dilakukan mereka hanyalah tersenyum, membiarkan dan mencoba memancing suasana agar sahabat mereka memiliki waktu berdua walaupun di tengah-tengah _party _yang diperuntukan bagi orang lain.

.

.

Apa ini cara Tuhan mempertemukan kami kembali?

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Bola matanya berbinar saat Sasuke tak menjauh darinya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Sasuke." Ino mengangkat gelas _wine _miliknya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Apa kabarnya, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Baik, Hinata."

"Aku kira dia tidak mau kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Eh, ternyata dia sudah berada di sini selama seminggu lebih. Menyebalkan kau, _Teme_. Tidak mau memberitahuku," gerutu Naruto seraya memukul bahu Sasuke lumayan keras.

"Tch. Aku ke sini karena pekerjaan, bukan untuk bermain denganmu, _Dobe_."

Dan secara random mereka memulai perbincangan yang semakin lama semakin tak karuan. Sebagian besar berisi godaan terhadap sepasang tunangan yang merupakan tokoh utama.

"Sakura."

"Eh, ya?" sontak Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, terkejut jika Sasuke menyapanya duluan.

"Apa kabarmu?" jenis pertanyaan basa-basi yang sangat standar di antara mantan kekasih.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Hn."

Atmosfir di antara keduanya sungguh terasa canggung. Walaupun Sasuke memang terbiasa terlihat datar dan tenang, tapi cukup membuat nyali Sakura menciut untuk sekedar bertanya kali ini. Sudah lima tahun, sungguh banyak perubahan pada diri Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah, tubuh dan aura yang menunjukkan betapa jantannya pria di sampingnya ini. Sesosok pria yang berkembang sebagai penarik sekumpulan rubah betina yang akan senang hati melayani gairahnya tanpa perlunya bayaran.

"Jadi kau akan berapa lama di sini?" tanya Sakura, bola matanya melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata tengah menatap dirinya intens, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai kecil yang sudah sangat lama tidak dijumpainya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura sesungguhnya siulan kecil tercipta dalam hati Sasuke melihat penampilan wanita itu saat pertama bertemu tadi.

"Maksudku pekerjaanmu," ralat Sakura, tidak ingin membuat pria Uchiha itu salah paham.

"Rencana awal dua minggu. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan akan diperpanjang."

"Oh ..." Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kapan kau akan mengikuti jejak Naruto dan lainnya?"

**DEG**!

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah diharapkan Sakura dan terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan tidak dibayangkannya terucap begitu ringan dari sang mantan.

Ya, Sasuke adalah kekasih pertama Sakura yang sekarang disebutnya mantan. Pria yang membuatnya sulit berpaling namun ia tetap berhasil membuat dirinya sedikit move on setelah hampir dua tahun menutup diri. Karena sedikit sekali perasaannya tergerak pada lelaki di luar sana yang tak kalah baik nan tampan, menghasilkan hubungan jangka pendek yang selalu dikeluhkan Ino.

"A-ah, doakan secepatnya saja," jawab Sakura agak gugup.

"_What are you waiting for_?"

'_I'm waiting for you_!'

Tidak mungkin bukan kalau Sakura jawab seperti itu. Karena itu ia hanya bisa berkata, "Ah—_nothing_."

Menyedihkan.

"Kalau kau?" tidak mau ditanya lebih lanjut, Sakura cukup balikkan saja pertanyaannya.

"Seminggu lagi mungkin." Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke dengan datarnya menjawab ringan pertanyaan yang agak sensitif tersebut.

"Seminggu?"

Bola mata yang berhiaskan warna emerald itu sontak melebar. Degup jantungnya berpacu dengan kuat. Adanya remasan tak kasat mata yang mampu membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Hn. Kalau berhasil. Hanya saja aku belum bertemu orangtuanya kembali. Perkiraan satu minggu untuk mendapatkan jawaban penuh." Sasuke menyesap _wine _yang telah terisi ulang pada gelasnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau calonmu ada di kota ini juga." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar namun ia mencoba tetap berusaha tenang. Tanpa mengetahui jika Sasuke yang sedang setengah menunduk memancarkan seringai tertahannya.

"Begitulah. Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu jika berhasil."

"Ah~" Sakura mengangguk pelan, senyuman tipis namun miris membayanginya, "kudoakan semoga berjalan lancar. Oh, iya. Apa aku kenal wanita itu?"

Ohh ... sungguh bodohnya nona Haruno. Kenapa malah menanyakan sesuatu yang semakin menyakiti hatimu?

"Hn, kau mengenalnya baik."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya heran. Berusaha berpikir cepat kira-kira siapa yang dikenalnya dengan baik yang juga akrab dengan Sasuke. "boleh kutahu namanya siapa?"

"Nanti saja jika sudah pasti."

"Aa — jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? Hebat sekali kau mampu bertahan berstatuskan LDR. Padahal dulu kau bilang tidak akan kuat jika bersamaku menjalin LDR. Harus kuucapkan selamat kepada wanita beruntung itu." Suara lembutnya mengalunkan sindiran pengingat.

"Hn."

"Seminggu lagi ya ... apa saat valentine?"

"Hn."

"Oh, Iya—"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, memutus ucapan Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit.

"Kau masih tetap saja banyak bicara."

**DEG**!

"O-oh?! _Sorry_, _sorry_. Kau pasti terganggu ya? Aku jadi tidak enak." Sakura tertawa kecil menutupi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tusukan yang terulang hanya dalam beberapa menit. Tch. Lima tahun memang perubahan besar bagi Sasuke yang dulu tidak pernah protes seperti itu. Kecuali jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Hn."

Hening kembali melanda, Sakura yang tidak kuat menahan gejolak perasaan kecewa dan amarah, membuatnya hampir hilang kendali. Sialan! Sia-sia saja _chemistry _yang tercipta saat awal pertemuan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa menoleh ke siapapun, Sakura meninggalkan pesan melalui Sasuke yang pasti mendengarkannya.

"Tolong katakan aku sedang ke kamar mandi kalau ada yang menanyakan."

Selepas Sakura pergi, Ino yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Kemana dia?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya, menyadari jika sahabat baiknya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Bagaimanapun, Ino tetap yang paling peka dengan keberadaan Sakura walau terkadang lebih serius pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kursinya juga.

"Kamar mandi," jawabnya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang malah mengartikannya dengan tidak memberikan jawaban di mana Sakura berada membuat nona Yamanaka itu mendecih kesal.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya. Mata elangnya menyiratkan hasrat tertahan. Pendaman emosi yang meluap seketika saat aroma tubuh feminin yang berada di sampingnya menghilang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke telah berada di salah satu ruangan paling pojok di salah satu sudut yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Sasuke berdiri sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan yang satunya kini mengetuk pintu yang tertutup.

"Sebentar!" seru suara merdu khas seorang wanita. Tapi Sasuke tetap diam.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa di luar? Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

TOk! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan di pintu yang terdengar tidak sabaran, membuat Sakura berdecak kesal. Sakura tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tak ada suara sahutan, lumayan membuatnya agak takut. Sungguh ia sangat ingin membunuh orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangan sesaat yang sedang ia pergunakan sebaik-baiknya.

Ya, pintu yang diketuk berulangkali adalah pintu kamar mandi. Sakura memastikan sekali lagi wajahnya yang cukup kusut di cermin _half body_.

Cklek!

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak tahan ingin menggunakannya, heh?!" protes dari bibir Sakura langsung menghujam siapa pun yang berada di hadapannya kini yang baru saja disadari olehnya jika itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sa—"

Masih dalam diamnya, Sasuke mendorong Sakura masuk kembali dengan cepat dan menutup pintu kamar mandi keras kemudian menguncinya. Menyandarkan tubuh Sakura, menghimpitnya ke dinding dalam emosi yang semakin intens. Sakura yang terkejut hanya dapat mengikuti gerakan pria itu dengan lemah. Gerakan dada yang seketika cepat tak beraturan, ditambah Sasuke yang melakukan hal ini membuat Sakura semakin pasrah. Ya, dari dulu Sakura terlalu lemah untuk melawan Sasuke.

Tubuh keduanya melekat dengan pas. Bahkan napas hangat mereka saling menerpa. Dahi dan pucuk hidung bersentuhan, jari jemari yang diangkat Sasuke ke atas kepala Sakura saling bertautan tanpa adanya niat melepas.

Sakura bahkan membalas remasan tangan besar Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura dalam bisikan halus.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman paling bergelora yang pernah mereka rasakan setelah sekian lama. Ciuman yang mendesak dan haus karena menginginkan begitu banyak dan lebih. Seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura yang merona dan terlihat pasrah, membuat Sasuke menggeram buas. Insting lelakinya yang sepenuhnya memandu.

Setiap jengkal kulit halus Sakura disentuhnya, dikecupnya tanpa ada rasa puas. Tubuh Sakura merespon dengan antusias yang tak kalah membara. Remasan dari jemari lentiknya di antara celah rambut Sasuke, semakin mendorong pria itu berbuat lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kejantanan Sasuke yang terhimpit terasa begitu sesak. Menggesekkannya dengan kasar pada bagian di antara kedua paha putih Sakura yang menggiurkan iman kini telah tersibak ke atas.

"Akh! Sasu!" pekik Sakura terlonjak saat ia merasakan tonjolan milik Sasuke yang menegang. Mereka merasakan rangsangan yang begitu kuat.

"_Damn_, Saku!_ I need you now_!" seru Sasuke frustasi.

Sakura yang terengah mencoba menguasai kondisi dirinya yang sudah berantakan. "_I need you too_, Sasu. _Get me out of here_," bisiknya terengah. Hilang sudah seribu alasan kemarahannya pada pria yang menatapnya gila akan gairah. Sebut ia bodoh atau apa pun itu.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, setelah berusaha memperbaiki penampilan mereka berdua di tengah libido yang tak tertanggung dan kecupan curian di sela-sela. Tak ada yang dapat berkonsentrasi, tak ada yang benar-benar mengingat bagaimana mereka berpamitan pada sahabat-sahabat mereka hingga berada di dalam mobil Sasuke yang melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota besar itu.

Sakura terdesak di dalam _lift _yang membawa mereka menuju apartemen pria Uchiha itu. Menggendongnya ala _bridal style _dengan sedikit remasan pada sisi payudara yang tersentuh telapak tangan Sasuke. Hanya sesaat waktu berjalan, kini Sakura telah terjebak dan tertindih di sofa ruang tengah Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya di sini, hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara teredam di antara kedua payudara Sakura yang semakin membesar dan kencang akibat ransangan.

"Kurasa ranjangmu lebih nyaman. Kita bisa bebas bergerak dan kau boleh melakukan gaya apapun. Bagaimana?" Sakura mendesah menggoda seraya mengelus leher belakang Sasuke dengan sensual.

"Aku terima itu."

Dalam satu tarikan kencang pada lengan Sakura yang dipaksa berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar tidur Sasuke, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh terlentang di atas ranjang _king size _pria itu. Rintihan sakit pada lengan putihnya yang memerah tak menyurutkan napsunya memandang Sasuke yang sibuk melepaskan kemejanya, menampilkan tubuh berotot.

Sasuke menaiki ranjang, menarik _dress _Sakura cepat, membuangnya entah kemana. Menyisakan Sakura dengan bra beserta celana dalamnya yang begitu menggoda. Manik hitam Sasuke berkilat nyalang, memandang rakus tubuh Sakura. Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Sakura tanpe menindihnya sedikitpun setelah membuang seluruh _underwear _Sakura, menyisakan wanitanya polos sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana caraku. Apalagi setelah aku tidak merasakannya sekian lama," desis Sasuke bergetar melawan hasrat yang memuncak.

Sakura tersenyum menggoda, melemaskan bahunya sesaat, kedua tangannya naik, jari jemarinya saling berkait di belakang leher Sasuke, menarik pria itu mendekat kemudian memberikan lumatan bibir sesaat.

"Oh—sepertinya aku lupa. Kau mau menunjukkan caranya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mengedip beberapa kali dengan polosnya membuat Sasuke gemas sendiri. Sasuke tahu itu adalah tanda jika ia benar-benar diperbolehkan menjadi pemegang dominan dalam permainan mereka malam ini.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke sudah mencium Sakura penuh, saling mengecap, berbagi lumatan, desakan antar lidah yang tak terelakkan, basahnya bibir dan napas yang semakin memburu. Lenguhan Sakura yang begitu menikmati membawa pergerakan Sasuke menjelajah tubuh mungil yang semakin bergerak tak karuan di bawahnya.

Tangan kanannya meremas pelan payudara kiri Sakura yang masih saja membusung dengan indahya, memijatnya dengan intensitas semakin keras hingga erangan Sakura di sela ciuman mereka terdengar. Sasuke menjepit pucuk payudara Sakura yang telah muncul dan menegang di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, menjepit seraya telapak tangannya masih meremas-remas.

Begitu pula dengan payudara kanan Sakura. Kini kedua tangan Sasuke tidak ada yang menganggur, sedangkan bibir dan lidahnya telah menjelajahi bagian leher Sakura. Menyecap, menghirup rakus aroma tubuh wanita muda yang terasa bagaikan udaranya. Sesekali menggigit dan menghisap meninggalkan ruam-ruam tanda kepemilikan darinya.

bibirnya terus menjelajah turun, bermain menggantikan salah satu tangannya untuk menjilati pucuk payudara Sakura, menasukkan daging mungil yang disukainya untuk disedot dan dimainkan oleh lidahnya. Jambakan di rambut Sasuke disertai erangan keras membuktikan jika Sakura menyukai perlakuan darinya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke telah meluncur naik turun tubuh Sakura, membelai lembut seluruh bagian yang dapat dijangkaunya. Tangannya lebih memilih untuk turun melewati perut ramping terus menuju bagian kewanitaan Sakura yang dirasakannya sudah sangat basah. Membelainya lembut berulang kali membuat Sakura gemas dan berhasil mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

"Sasu!" pekikan keras mengudara seraya tubuhnya sedikit melonjak saat jari tengah Sasuke memasuki dirinya, kemudian menggerakkannya dengan liar. Erangan erotis memenuhi kamar yang bernuansa temaram itu. Sasuke sendiri menggeram masih menahan hasrat birahi miliknya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa tidak bisa ia menunda untuk segera merengguk kenikmatan duniawi saat Sakura sendiri sudah menatapnya penuh damba. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk memulai saat ini juga, tanpa mau memikirkan kapan akan mengakhirinya.

"Akh—! Sasu!"

Teriakan Sakura diiringi desahan hebat terlontar saat kejantanan Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Mereka terus berlanjut menghabiskan malam dalam pergumulan panas, liar yang diselingi ledakan kepuasaan, tak ada yang dapat menghentikan gairah keduanya yang sudah meluap tidak ada habisnya.

Gerakan saling menumbuk, tubuh polos yang bergesekkan dengan keringat mengalir membasahi, ciuman beserta lumatan yang diiringi erangan dan desahan hebat, aroma persetubuhan yang semakin menyengat. Semua itu yang diinginkan keduanya saat ini.

Tidak ingin mengingat apapun.

Bahkan status keduanya.

Ini tidak bisa disebut hanya sekedar seks belaka. Keintiman yang dipenuhi hasrat saling merindu lebih tepat disebut bercinta.

Ya, mereka bercinta hingga tubuh mereka mencapai batas, jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan dan deru napas yang menyatu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kami-sama_, sungguh Sakura bahkan tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke untuk malam yang telah mereka lewati. Malam penuh gairah dan kepuasan seksualitas yang masih dapat ia rasakan ledakannya hingga kini. Sejak tatapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya selepas lima tahun, Sakura mengerti jika ia terjerat dalam kegilaan pesona pria Uchiha itu.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja hingga pria itu memasuki dirinya dengan keras dan cepat. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menahan diri, tidak akan membiarkannya mudah hanya karena beberapa sentuhan. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Di sinilah ia, tergelatak masih dengan peluh yang belum sepenuhnya mengering meninggalkan lengket dalam kondisi polos tanpa sehelai pakaian. Hanya tertutupi selimut berwarna biru tua.

Kenyataan itu mengguncang dirinya. Sakura tersentak saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk berukuran sedang melilit di pinggulnya menutupi sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan seluruh wanita, handuk kecil lainnya bertengger manis di pundak lebarnya, menahan jatuhnya air dari rambut pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Sakura tanpa banyak bicara hanya mencoba bangun walau diakuinya jika bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri. Tanpa perlu malu ia menuruni ranjang dan berjalan melewati pria itu. Untuk apa malu jika semalam ia berteriak penuh kepuasan.

Sakura tidak menyangkalnya.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandinya."

"Hn. Akan kusiapkan baju ganti untukmu di atas kasur."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengenakan pakaian semalam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar keran _shower _hingga air dingin mengenai seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang merosot turun ke lantai. Lututnya tertekuk ke atas, tangannya menangkup wajah cantiknya. Tak lama, isakan kecil lolos dari bibir yang masih membengkak merah.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Sudah Sakura duga. Kaos lengan panjang dan _jeans _beserta _underwear _telah tersedia di atas tempat tidur yang masih terlihat berantakan. Ia masih ingat, jika itu hampir mirip pakaian miliknya yang masih tertinggal di apartemen Sasuke.

Tapi haruskah Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang tidak tersentuh selama lima tahun? Bisa jadi pakaian itu sudah beraroma tidak mengenakan atau mungkin bisa membuat tubuhnya gatal-gatal.

Sakura yang masih mengenakan bathrobe mengambil setumpuk pakaian itu, mendekatkannya ke hidung mancungnya. Wangi familiar tercium olehnya. Wangi dari sabun cuci beserta pelembut pakaian. Lagipula semuanya masih terlihat rapi, lipatannya juga terlihat masih baru.

Tidak mungkin bukan jika Sasuke menyempatkan diri mencuci semua pakaiannya yang ada di sini dalam waktu seminggu ini? Untuk apa? Apa ia sudah merencanakan untuk menidurinya?

"Argh!"

Geraman frustasi terdengar menyiksa. Gerakan naik turun dadanya menggila. Sungguh kacau perasaannya pagi hari ini. Adanya banyak pertanyaan. Dan ia butuh jawaban.

Tidak berapa lama Sakura telah rapi. Dress yang digunakannya semalam telah terlipat rapi. Nanti ia akan meminta sebuah plastik atau tas kecil agar dapat dibawanya pulang.

Sasuke tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya saat Sakura duduk di hadapannya. Meja makan kecil itu telah tersedia sarapan untuk dua orang. Sakura meneguk kopinya. Rasa manis dan kafein yang bercampur memang sungguh ia perlukan saat ini.

Sakura memotong telur mata sapinya, kemudian menusuknya bersamaan dengan sosis sapi yang telah bercampur mayonaise. "Tidak kusangka semua itu masih bersih. _Thanks_."

"Hn. Aku telah mencuci ulang yang ada di lemari. Termasuk milikmu. Tapi untuk yang itu, aku membeli yang baru. Kurasa ukuran tubuhmu sudah berbeda."

"Oh. Jadi memang karena kau telah merencanakan ingin meniduriku dalam waktu dekat?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi sempat terlintas dalam otakku. Yang penting tidak sia-sia aku membelinya untuk sesuatu yang mendadak seperti semalam."

"Sialan. Kau benar-benar merencanakan ini. Harusnya yang kau tiduri itu wanitamu. Bukan mantanmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia telah menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih cepat. "Kau wanitaku."

Decakan kasar mengalun dari bibir Sakura. "Tentu saja bukan, Tuan Uchiha. Ingat kau punya wanita lain di luar sana yang akan bisa kau telanjangi dan masuki tiap malam nantinya." Sakura kehilangan napsu makannya dalam sekejap. Ia menenggak kopinya dalam beberapa kali tegukan hingga tersisa sedikit.

"Aku selesai. Kuharap setelah ini kita tidak bertemu dulu."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" geraman tertahan milik Sasuke menggema dalam ruangan.

"_Stop it_. Ini salah. Kesalahan yang amat fatal. Aku sungguh bodoh."

"Tidak ada yang salah dan kau tidak bodoh," bantah Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura menggebrak meja makan dan berjalan ke luar ruangan secepat ia bisa.

"Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dan kau masih bisa melakukan seks dengan bebas?! Oh, _God_! Kau membuatku gila, Uchiha! Dulu kita memang sering bercinta. Tapi itu dulu sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Dan seharusnya tidak kita ulangi selang beberapa jam setelah pertemuan pertama kita lagi!" teriak Sakura terengah, temperamennya naik signifikan.

Sakura meraih tas kecilnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia ingat kenapa tas itu bisa ada di sana.

Sasuke berlari cepat menyusul Sakura. Menggenggam lengan atas wanita cantik itu hingga menghadapnya, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Berjalan maju hingga punggung Sakura membentur tembok. Mencium wanita itu dengan cepat, melumat bibir bawahnya, menyesap hingga Sakura berdesir panas tanpa sadar ia membuka bibirnya lebih. Membuat lidah Sasuke bergelut dengan miliknya. Lenguhan, napas yang berhembus kasar dan gesekan tubuh yang disertai saling meremas merupakan hal yang tak dapat dihindari keduanya.

Terlalu sulit untuk saling melepaskan. Ini lah kelemahan terbesar keduanya. Perasaan menyatu yang terasa sempurna hanya dengan berdekatan. Sungguh tidak adil jika mereka tak dapat bersatu.

Sasuke melepaskannya perlahan, memberikan kecupan kecil beberapa kali di permukaan bibir Sakura yang semakin menggoda.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Kau menginginkanku. Tidak ada yang salah," ucapnya terengah.

"Ya. Tidak salah. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke," bisik Sakura seraya mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata mengalir turun perlahan. Sorot kecewa dan sakit menyinari matanya yang sendu.

"Kau tahu. Aku masih mencintaimu," ucap Sakura dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. Membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang sesaat. Tangan mungil Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke, mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Mengecup bibir tebal itu sekilas.

"Semalam dengan mudahnya kau memberitahuku jika ada wanita lain yang menempati hatimu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau melakukan seks denganku. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih punya perasaan, Sasuke. Cukup. Biarkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam sebuah mimpi. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang entah mengapa mudah bergerak menjauh. Dalam sekejap, Sakura telah berada di luar pintu apartemen pria itu. Sambil tersenyum manis, Sakura berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Hening.

pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup rapat seperti sedia kala. Menyisakan seorang pria yang terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat tinggal? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas lagi, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas pagi yang memuakkan—anggapan Sakura yang tidak bisa dibantah—ia seperti mengalami kekosongan. Hati dan pikiran yang berantakan membuatnya terus-menerus menginginkan kafein sebagai asupan pokoknya. Sedangkan makanan pokok mulai jarang tersentuh. Napsu makan menghilang begitu saja.

Sentuhan dan kecupan pria Uchiha itu sangat sulit dihapus, baik dalam benak maupun tubuhnya. Segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan masih terasa hingga tubuhnya menggigil, aliran darah berdesir kencang, napasnya terguncang. Namun di atas perasaan melayang itu semua, tetesan air mata turut berjatuhan.

Antara menyesal dan mensyukuri.

Perbuatan intim malam itu membuktikan jika Sasuke masih mengingat, menginginkan dirinya. Perlakuan Sasuke sebelum dan sesudah melakukan itu membuatnya tak mengira jika ia hanyalah dianggap sebagai mainan sesaat. Ya, mainan—ini anggapan sepihak dari Sakura. Mungkin pria itu sedang kalut karena harus melamar seorang wanita.

Wanita yang tak ia kenal.

Dan Sakura tak ingin mencari tahu siapa. Ia hanya ingin membuat semua berakhir dan menyimpan _memory _manis sesaatnya.

Sudah waktunya ia _move on_. Lagi.

Tapi, ketika kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam, kau membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk berusaha bangun.

Dan Sakura akan mencobanya walaupun perlahan-lahan.

Hari minggu ini, ia putuskan untuk menata dirinya. Masih dengan menutup diri di kamar tanpa berniat melakukan apa pun. Paling tidak, ia akan menata matanya yang pasti sudah membuat lingkaran hitam, kantung mata tebal dan bola mata yang memerah. Yeah, _you know_. Dari hal paling terkecil untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Erangan keras beserta remasan pada kertas laporan sungguh menakutkan bagi yang melihatnya. Sakura marah! Permainan ternyata belum selesai. Pria itu tidak membiarkan ia bebas begitu saja. Sakura tidak bisa membaca pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin sekali disumpahinya agar berubah menjadi idiot.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura bisa mengira jika permainan belum usai?

Oke, sekarang kita lihat.

Tepat di depan meja nona Haruno sudah berdiri seorang pria dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya yang mengenakan kacamata. Kabuto. Begitu ia memperkenalkan dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

Bungkusan makan siang telah berada di atas meja Sakura. Sekarang memang sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat. Perut Sakura pun telah melakukan demo. Namun yang membuat Sakura jengkel, ia tidak pernah dan tidak perlu diantarkan makan siang seperti ini. Apalagi jika hal itu menyebabkan gosip tentang dirinya tersebar di penjuru kantor.

_Damn it!_

"Sakura-_san_, Anda harus makan dahulu baru aku benar-benar bisa pergi dari sini. Uchiha Sasuke-_sama _tak akan senang jika aku kabur untuk mengawasi Anda. Dan Anda pasti tahu betapa mengerikannya ia jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Sabaku Gaara-_sama _juga sudah memberikan ijin. Jadi Anda tidak bisa mengusir saya."

Itu lah masalahnya. Dengan ucapan sepanjang itu, membawa-bawa nama Uchiha Sasuke bahkan Sabaku Gaara—sang Boss membuat Sakura sulit berkutik. Dua nama pria tampan yang begitu terkenal. Membuat gosip jika dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu pria paling diincar di seluruh dunia versi beberapa tabloid.

Sakura langsung menyambar ponselnya, menekan angka 5 yang merupakan sambungan khusus langsung ke nomor ponsel Sasuke. _Line _yang tidak pernah berubah walau sudah berganti ponsel.

"Hn."

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" seru Sakura bernada kasar yang bercampur umpatan dalam hati.

"Hn. Dia sudah datang?"

"Ya. Orangmu sudah di sini. Sekarang jelaskan apa maksudnya dengan memaksaku untuk makan sesuatu yang kau berikan?"

"Kau cukup makan itu sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena pikiran _negative _yang ada di kepalamu sejak kemarin."

"Hah! Itu kau tahu, Tuan Uchiha. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sehingga pikiran itu tidak berlama-lama di kepalaku. Mengerti?!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan benar?"

Sakura hanya mendengus kasar sebagai jawaban.

"Hn. Sudah ku duga. Makan. Dan aku tidak mau dibantah. Jangan sampai aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit hanya karena tidak mau makan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Jangan membantah. Makan sekarang, Sayang. Aku tutup dulu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi."

"Sa—"

Sakura melotot saat hubungan putus begitu saja. Apa-apaan pria itu?! Kemudian Sakura menatap Kabuto yang masih setia berdiri. Menatap wajah suruhan pria Uchiha yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Apa kau akan berdiri terus di sana, Kabuto-_san_?"

"Karena kata Sasuke-_sama_, Anda tidak suka jika harus makan sendirian kecuali di rumah. Saya juga sudah membawa bekal untuk diri sendiri," ujar Kabuto ringan sambil mengangkat tas kecil yang berisi bekalnya. "Jadi saya boleh duduk di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk pasrah kemudian melirik Ino di sampingnya yang sudah siap beranjak ke kantin perusahaan.

"_Sorry_, Ino."

"Ah, _it's okay_, Saku," jawab Ino yang dari tadi terdiam karena terkejut juga dengan kedatangan pria suruhan Sasuke, "mungkin aku akan membungkus makananku dan ikut bergabung di sini. Bagaimana?" Ino mengerti jika Sakura tidak terbiasa makan berdua dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

"_Thanks_," sahut Sakura lega bahwa Ino peka.

"_You're welcome, Dear_. Aku pergi dulu. Kau makanlah dulu bersama Kabuto-_san_."

"Jadi, mari kita makan Sakura-san. Ini sudah agak lewat waktunya makan. Asam lambung Anda belum naik, 'kan?" tanya Kabuto sedikit khawatir.

Kabuto merupakan tangan kanan Sasuke. Dirinya lah yang membantu Sasuke untuk menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memantau kondisi Sakura selama lima tahun ini. Karena itu ia tahu tentang riwayat penyakit asam lambung Sakura yang sempat kritis dulu.

"Belum. Jadi kau tahu tentang penyakitku ya? _Itadakimasu_," tanya Sakura sambil menyantap bekalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang energinya dan memakan bekal ini secepat mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-_sama _memberitahu saya," ucap Kabuto kalem.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan berarti, bahkan ketika Ino sudah bergabung bersama mereka. Kabuto benar-benar mengundurkan diri setelah mereka semua selesai makan. Membuat Sakura terhempas lelah di kursinya.

"Wouw! Aku tidak mengira Sasuke sampai seperti itu padamu. Memang ada apa dengan kalian sih?" Ino berdecak heran melihat emosi Sakura yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasi ini," kilah Sakura yang kini mulai bekerja kembali. Waktu istirahat memang teah usai, ia beruntung Ino tidak melanjutkan sesi _interview _ala majalah gosip.

Tapi, itu bukanlah hanya sekali terjadi. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian masih terus berlanjut adanya bekal makan siang dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menolak karena sang boss Gaara ikut memandanginya tajam saat lewat di depan mejanya saat makan siang. Sakura masih menerima kegiatan anehnya tersebut, tapi tidak dengan berbicara melalui media apapun dengan Sasuke.

Padahal Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon saat malam, sebelum jam tidur Sakura berdentang. Tetap saja Sakura memilih diam tak merespon. Dan kejadiannya selalu sama, semua gangguan diakhiri dengan sebuah pesan singkat pengantar tidur ala Sasuke.

"Hn, cukup hari ini. Selamat tidur, Sayang. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. U.S."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba, besok merupakan hari _valentine_. Hari yang ditunggu banyak orang, kecuali Sakura.

"Hei, Saku. Ayo pulang. Cuaca sungguh dingin. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membuat coklat untuk diberikan pada Shikamaru besok." Ino menarik-narik lengan blazer Sakura yang tengah menata mejanya sebelum pulang.

"Aissh~ iya, Ino. Tidak sabaran sekali sih."

"Aku ingin segera sampai rumah. Katanya kau mau ikut denganku?" decak Ino.

Sakura yang sadar jika hari ini ia akan menumpang pulang dengan mobil Ino, tentu saja ia akan sedikit bersantai. Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang harus dikerjakannya untuk menyambut hari esok di mana warna merah muda bertebaran dengan indahnya.

Tanpa sadar semakin hari Sakura selalu mendesah lelah seakan beban berat tengah menimpanya. Ino yang kini berjalan dengannya keluar dari kantor mereka, melirik penasaran.

"Hei. Kau itu kenapa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Ck! Sejak berapa hari yang lalu, kau terus-terusan mendesah. Aku lebih senang mendengarmu mendesah karena dimasuki seseorang, bukan karena sesuatu yang entah apa itu dan aku anggap sesuatu itu tidak baik sama sekali," cecar Ino yang kini menatap tajam Sakura.

"Bahkan kau tidak mau bercerita apa yang terjadi setelah Sasuke mengantarkanmu pulang," lanjutnya lirih. Ino hanya berharap pertemuan keduanya kemarin merupakan sebuah langkah yang baru.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, senyuman tipis ia berikan untuk menenangkan Ino. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiri Ino, "ayo! lebih cepat kita sampai di mobilmu, lebih cepat kau membuatkan coklat untuk pria beruntung itu."

Kali ini Ino lah yang mendesah pasrah. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang susah sekali diajak bicara. Baru beberapa langkah, kini mereka benar-benar berhenti.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka. Melawan arus orang-orang yang akan pulang melewati dirinya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Pria yang selalu jadi bahan gosip dengan salah satu wanita tercantik di perusahaan mereka akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Bukan dengan hanya nama pengantar yang disebutkan orang lain.

Langkah tegap disertai aura kuat yang terpancar, membuktikan eksistensi tak terbantahkan yang ia miliki. Tatapan elangnya tertancap pada iris hijau wanita yang sudah menegang kaku hingga mengalihkan pandangan pun tidak sanggup.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Pria Uchiha itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, tampak tidak mempedulikan Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Kau ingat bukan besok hari apa?"

"Tentu." Sakura menahan napas sesaat, "lalu?"

"Kau tidak lupa apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu bukan?"

Tidak banyak yang keduanya perbincangkan saat bertemu. Sakura tahu hal ini merujuk kemana. Saat party Naruto. Hanya itu yang menyangkutpautkan hari esok.

"Ya. Jadi besok kau akan melakukannya?"

"Hn. Aku sudah bertemu dengan orangtua wanitaku."

Sakura langsung mendengus kasar. "Ah. _Omedetou_. Tinggal puncaknya bukan? Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin besok berjalan lancar. Hanya saja aku ingin kau makan malam di rumahku besok. Orangtuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekalian—" jeda sesaat. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sakura yang kini melebarkan bola matanya tanpa merubah posisi. Sasuke masih terdiam hingga Sakura mulai berdiri gelisah.

"Sekalian?"

"Akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang siapa wanitaku," kata Sasuke seraya menyeringai kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "kutunggu besok. Kau harus datang," lanjutnya melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku.

Sakura mengerti, dinginnya cuaca tak sedingin hatinya kini. Seulas senyuman miris terlukis di bibirnya.

"Bersiaplah. Bukankah kau sudah menyadari hal ini sejak hari itu, Wanita bodoh?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, diiringi hembusan angin yang semakin menyayat kulit beserta Ino yang tengah mendekapnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Back to the party_. _Valentine _bukan hanya acara untuk para kekasih namun juga untuk orang terkasih lainnya termasuk keluarga. Seperti halnya di kediaman Uchiha saat ini. Nuansa merah muda menyerbak di seluruh penjuru ruangan, warna lembut nan cerah yang jarang sekali terlihat di rumah itu.

Namun berkat Mikoto sang nyonya rumah yang ingin sekali merayakan _valentine _bersama suami, anak-anaknya dan orang-orang terdekatnya yang lain. Apalagi putra bungsunya ingin menunjukkan hubungan _special _yang akan terjalin lebih jauh dengan calon menantunya kepada semua orang, jadi lah _mini party _bertema kasih sayang mampu mengundang minat para undangan.

Semoga wanita itu juga menyukai pesta kecil ini. Doanya saat ini.

Bunyi bel terdengar di kediaman Uchiha, tak lama kemudian Mikoto telah memeluk menyambut seorang wanita bersurai merah muda kesayangannya.

"Sakura-_chan_. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu kembali.

Sakura memeluk balik wanita tua yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Sungguh ia juga rindu dengan Mikoto.

"Aku juga."

"Ayo ke dalam, yang lain sudah berkumpul."

Sakura melihat jika sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan orangtuanya—yang tidak ia sangka—pun sudah hadir terlebih dahulu. Mereka semua bercengkrama dengan antusias. Sakura langsung berbaur dengan yang lainnya, tanpa mau mendekati Uchiha bungsu yang sejak awal telah menatapnya.

Sakura hanya mengucapkan sapaan formal kepada Sasuke. Setelahnya ia menyibukkan dengan siapapun yang bersedia berbincang dengannya. Hingga Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang hanya duduk sendirian di sofa panjang.

Tak ada yang berbicara, Sakura tetap diam, Sasuke tetap memperhatikannya tanpa jeda. Setelah sekian lama, Sakura sudah tidak sanggup menahan diri. Ia ingin segera pulang, tapi acara ini tak akan selesai jika Sasuke belum memperkenalkan sang tunangan secara resmi di hadapannnya dan semua orang.

Sakura perlu melakukan gerakan pertama.

"Jadi dimana dia?"

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ini lah yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Sakura menahan gerak Sasuke. "memang dimana?"

"Hn. Jalan saja maka semakin cepat kau bertemu."

"Tapi lebih baik kita tidak bergandengan seperti ini, atau nanti dia cemburu." Sakura tetap bersikeras menahan tarikan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura tetaplah punya perasaan tidak ingin menyakiti sesama wanita. Walaupun hatinya sedang menggores luka yang kian membesar.

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Sasuke tanpa mau dibantah.

Dengan sedikit sentakan dan gerakan cepat, Sakura mau tidak mau terbawa oleh arahan Sasuke. Menuju ke bagian lain kediaman mewah Uchiha, menaiki tangga dan berada di bagian ujung rumah dekat dengan perpustakaan. Meninggalkan keramaian dan tatapan banyak orang.

Sakura tidak dapat mengingat itu ruangan apa saat mereka berhenti dan Sasuke membuka kuncinya. Sakura masih bersikap tenang walau lirikan matanya pada Sasuke yang malah dijawab hanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Lepaskan alas kakimu." Sakura menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya.

_Well_, Sasuke jarang tersenyum seperti itu jika bukan karena sesuatu hal atau seseorang yang berharga membuatnya senang. Dan Haruno Sakura berpikir jika itu karena hubungan Sasuke dengan wanita itu sudah pasti selangkah lebih maju. Berbanding terbalik, senyuman miris yang begitu tipis tersemat di bibir Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tengah-tengah ruangan yang tertutupi oleh cermin besar menutupi seluruh permukaan di empat penjuru dinding. Lampu yang bersinar terang membuat kondisi ruangan terlihat semakin luas dibanding aslinya. Lantainya berlapiskan karpet beludru berwarna merah halus menggelitik telapak kaki telanjang keduanya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada seorangpun di sini.

Bingung.

Sakura memandang setiap sudut, mencari wanita penakluk sang mantan kekasihnya. Namun tidak ia temukan. Di tengah kebingungan, Sakura tidak merasakakan hawa kehadiran Sasuke yang telah menempel di punggung belakangnya.

Sasuke menatap sendu wajah cantik Sakura dari pantulan cermin di hadapan mereka, putra bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mendekap tubuh Sakura, melingkari tubuh mungil itu tanpa menyakitinya. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap saja sontak menegang.

Rambut halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa dirinya tidak pernah terbiasa dengan segala sentuhan dari pria Uchiha itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?!" pekik Sakura tidak terima setelah beberapa saat terpaku.

"Sudah diam."

"Tapi jangan seperti ini!"

"Sstt~ sekarang coba kau perhatikan. Apa yang kau lihat? Terserah kau mau melihat ke arah mana. Karena kita dikelilingi oleh cermin."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hn. Aku ganti. Apa ada seorang wanita yang kau lihat di ruangan ini?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ck! Tentu saja. Aku melihat diriku di sini. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini lelaki?"

"Kau wanita dan aku yang paling tahu seluruh tubuhmu," ucap Sasuke menggoda.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu. Aku jadi semakin takut ketahuan jika aku bertemu dengannya." Sakura benar-benar kalut, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang walaupun niatan itu sungguh besar.

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Bola mata Sakura membesar. "Apa? Kapan?" pekiknya.

"Kau tidak sadar juga? Siapa wanita yang kau lihat di seluruh sisi cermin ini. Itu lah calon istriku."

Bola mata Sakura melebar saat menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sasuke kini semakin merengkuh Sakura erat, bahu mungil Sakura menopang dagu Sasuke. Beberapa saat, pria itu malah mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura. Menghisap aroma tubuh wanitanya yang memabukkan.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memberontakan diiringi desahan karena ulah pria Uchiha itu. Masih dalam rengkuhan hangat yang membuat Sakura menahan tangis karena merasa ini salah. Ia menatap tembok cermin di hadapannya, terpantul _figure _mereka yang nampak begitu serasi. Hingga ia menyadari jika Sasuke tengah memandangnya melalui cermin itu.

Tatapan elangnya dan tubuhnya yang masih terperangkap oleh Sasuke membuat detakan jantungnya dan frekuensi bernapasnya meningkat pesat.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, apalagi untuk hal seserius ini," Ucap Sasuke perlahan dengan ketegasan yang pasti, "kau lah wanita itu. Setiap cermin yang menutupi ruangan ini, merefleksikan dirimu yang selalu terpantul dalam setiap sisi hidupku. Bayanganmu tidak dapat dihilangkan. Ragamu selalu saja muncul ketika pikiranku kosong walau hanya sesaat. Suaramu bahkan masih terekam jelas hingga aku hampir gila mengharapkan kau nyata berada di sampingku."

"Sebut aku pengecut karena aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima ajakanmu berhubungan jarak jauh. Aku hanya memikirkan dirimu, aku pasti akan fokus kepada pekerjaanku sehingga mengabaikanmu dalam kesepian. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Dulu aku pernah mengatakan jika aku akan melepaskanmu sesaat. Suatu saat nanti jika memang Tuhan mengijinkan semuanya berjalan lebih cepat, maka kau akan menemukanku telah berada dalam jarak pandangmu. Namun sayangnya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Aku mengikuti perkembanganmu, bahkan hubunganmu dengan para pria." Sasuke mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar _stress _akan hal itu."

"Sa-Sasuke—"

"Apa kau tahu? _Dobe _dan yang lainnya termasuk dalam rencanaku agar dapat bertemu denganmu."

"Mereka?"

"Ya, sudah cukup semua ini. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi."

Refleksi cermin menangkap gerakan tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini telah menggenggam kotak kecil berwarna hitam pekat, membukanya perlahan kemudian memasangkannya di jemari Sakura tanpa pemberitahuan apa pun.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura tergagap, dalam keadaan bingung dengan cincin berlian berlambang Uchiha di tengahnya yang tersemat pas di jarinya. Sakura menduduk memandang jemarinya yang masih digenggam Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya merengkuh lembut wajah cantik yang terhiasi raut kebingungan, kedua ibu jarinya membelai pelan pipi halus Sakura. Memandang tepat bola mata _emerald _yang Sasuke yakini merupakan bola mata terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Jangan pernah kau lepas cincin berlambang Uchiha. Itu tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu lagi. Tidak boleh ada yang merubah posisiku di dalam hidupmu. Apa kau mengerti, Sayang?"

Sasuke menuntut sebuah keseriusan yang tidak bisa Sakura bantah sama sekali. Iris matanya telah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku telah menunggumu terlalu lama," ujar Sakura lemah.

Jemarinya bergerak mengelus rahang tegas Sasuke, kemudian menariknya mendekat dan dengan cepat mencium pria itu dengan kasar. Isakan tangis yang langsung terdengar membuat Sasuke sempat menjauh, namun ditarik kembali oleh Sakura.

Sasuke yang paham akan jawaban nonverbal yang dilontarkan wanitanya, turut membalas ciuman dan lumatan di antara senyuman keduanya bercampur aliran air mata bahagia Sakura. Pelukan Sasuke pada pinggul dan tengkuk Sakura semakin mengetat, sensasi kelegaan, rindu, bahagia dan cinta menjadi satu.

"Bodoh. Harusnya kau cukup menjawabnya"

"Ya, aku bodoh karena mau menerima pria menjengkelkan sepetimu."

Saling mendekatkan dahi dan ujung hidung mancung keduanya.

"Aaa—selamat hari _valentine_, Sayang."

Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Terima kasih. Ini adalah hari _valentine _pertama yang kurayakan dengan seorang kekasih dan juga calon suami." Sakura tertawa kecil, "akhirnya kau mewujudkannya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kita bersama, Sakura. Ini juga yang pertama untukku," ujar Sasuke tulus.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya telah larut ke dalam hangatnya pelukan dan ciuman pelepasan. Tanpa mempedulikan jika keluarga dan sahabat mereka terpekik bahagia menyaksikan kelakuan keduanya dari pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa adanya keinginan untuk saling menjauh kembali. Dan mengucapkan doa jika _valentine _kali ini bukanlah suatu mimpi.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**-oOo-**

.

.

.

**A/n:**

**Woouww~ harusnya ini buat valentine kemaren tapi baru bisa dipublish sekarang. Dan seperti biasa ga pake diedit lagi. Hadeehh...**

**Gomen buat Cintya aka Karikazuka, seperti yang Cha bilang, emang tukang php-in banget ini XD**

**Yups, ini fict ga ada lemon soalnya Cha uda insap se-insap insapnya, kalau uda ga ada niat bikin lemon. Tapi yang nyerempet-nyerempet tetep aja ga bisa diilangin, hehe. (read: belum sepenuhnya insap)**

**Oke, ga ada yang perlu diomongin lagi karena fict ini uda panjang banget #fyuuh~**

**Give me ur Review, Minna-san :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 29 Maret 2015**

**Cha KristaFer**


End file.
